


Broken Promises and Shattered Dreams

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [23]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Harry is trying, Slow Burn, Um is Not Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: “NO! I won’t do it!”“Princess, be reasonable.”“NO! You can’t make me!”
Relationships: Harry Hook & Uma, Harry Hook/Uma
Series: AU-gust 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Broken Promises and Shattered Dreams

“NO! I won’t do it!” Uma couldn’t believe this. They’d promised her they wouldn’t set her up. They swore she would be free to marry as she chose. And now she finds out it was all a lie. 

“Princess, be reasonable.”

“NO! You can’t make me!”

“Princess, this is for the good of your people.”

“I don’t care! You promised me that-”

“Yes, I did. But that was before your mother decided to waste the royal funds on her vanity projects. As it stands, you’re a princess in title only and if we don’t do this alliance deal with Neverland you’ll be the princess of nothing!”

Uma let out another yell of frustration and stomped into the other room. Slamming the door behind her, she slid down the wall and buried her face in her skirt, shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs. She knew he was right. She knew her kingdom was failing and there was nothing she could do about it. Marrying a stronger kingdom was the only way to save it, as much as she hated it. If she’d had it her way, she wouldn’t be marrying at all if it wasn’t for love. If her mother hadn’t been so careless with their expenses, she might still have that luxury today.

But she didn’t. And her people were counting on her to do the right thing. She’d made up her mind before they even had the discussion, as much as she wanted to fight it. Steeling herself, she stood and returned to her advisor, the picture of poise. She would meet with the other kingdom. She would take any suitor they threw at her. She would marry and provide an heir. But she wouldn’t love him. That was her last bit of freedom and she wouldn’t lose it to anyone.

\----------

“Marriage?” Harry put down his sword, staring at his father. Up until recently, he’d mostly been ignored by him in favor of his more talented sisters. Harriet was up for the throne and CJ was a great inventor. Harry, while skilled in his own right, had never warranted much attention. It stood to reason he’d only be given such a privilege if there was no one else to turn to. “Who would I be marrying.”

“You’ve heard of Atlantica, yes?”

He had, though not much aside from the fact that they were neighbors with a troubled past. “Aren’t they in terrible debt?”

“Indeed they are. Which is why we’ve been approached with an alliance deal. We send them a proper suitor for their princess and allow them limited access to our funding and military, and we get access to their natural resources and limited power in their government.”

It was a sound deal, almost even on both sides. “So you want me to marry the princess.”

“Obviously. We’ll need heirs after all.”

Of course. He had a feeling CJ would’ve received the honor if not for that. “How can I say no to you?” he murmured. “Will I at least get to meet her before the wedding?”

“Yes. Her advisor was rather insistent on that, actually. Something about a broken promise. Anyway, you’ll go over a month before the wedding so you can have a little bonding time.”

Well, it could be worse. “I should start getting packed then.” He bowed to his father and made his way to his chambers. An arranged marriage was never ideal for a happy marriage, though he could see their value. He still had hope though. After all, his own parents had been arranged and it seemed they were pretty happy. Maybe he could find a friendship with his new wife at the very least. He could live with that.


End file.
